The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for removing a tying band or string from a package composed of articles supported on plates stacked as layers. 2. Description of Background Art
Tying bands or strings for bundling a package of articles are mechanically strong because they are required to tie the articles firmly together in order to prevent the tied articles from being displaced from each other. Generally, the tying bands bundle the package securely at a plurality of positions. When unpacking the articles, it has been customary practice to remove the tying bands from the articles only by severing the tying bands. However, the conventional unpacking procedure has been laborious, and time-consuming.